Some printing systems form a printed image by ejecting printing fluids from printheads. Thereby, printing fluids, such as treatment fluids and inks, are applied onto a print medium for printing a pattern of individual dots at particular locations. The printed pattern reproduces an image on the printing medium. At least some of these printing systems are commonly referred to as inkjet printers.
A treatment fluid may be used for enhancing print quality of a printed pattern. For example, a pre-treatment fluid (e.g., a fixer) may be applied on a substrate location prior to ink deposition for addressing coalescence, bleed, feathering, or similar effects caused by ink or pigment migration across the printed surface. Alternatively, or in addition thereto, a post-treatment fluid (e.g. a coating), may be applied on a substrate location after ink deposition for protecting the printed pattern.
Common methods for applying a treatment fluid include roll coating, spray coating, manual application or treatment ejection.